Hypothermia
by ashangel101010
Summary: Cold wasn't strong enough word to describe the temperature, frost-bitten wasn't expedient enough to describe the onslaught of the icy terrain, and dying wasn't similar enough to sleeping. And for Tom Majors death was far too slow...


Hypothermia

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Le Ali Del Principio from Baten Kaitos II

Cold wasn't strong enough word to describe the temperature, frost-bitten wasn't expedient enough to describe the onslaught of the icy terrain, and dying wasn't similar enough to sleeping. Glacier Plains, the name alone, incurs images of endless tundra or a perpetual snowing land. Chaotic players were sensible enough to put on snow pants, furry boots, and warm winter coats to quell the chills in their bodies when they enter this freezing landscape. Even the most ignorant newbie knows to at least have on three pairs of jean and two winter jackets on before setting foot in that unforgiving blizzard wasteland. Yet even the most analytical and experience Chaotic player that undertook every precaution, cannot predict every scenario in that land. Let it be noted that if you die in Chaotic then your profile just gets "deleted" and the "you" in the real world is just fine, but the problem is the Chaotic "you" gets to remember every gruesome, hopeless detail of their death and has no chance of life ever again. This was the major downside of the game, but the safest measure for a Chaotic player. Unfortunately, when "you" die the Chaotic body is left behind and so are the memories…just like the tale of Tom Majors.

Tom wasn't a fool; he had enough sense to wear very warm and comfortable clothes before he ventured into the Glacier Plains. He was also intelligent enough to have his Scanner on hand during his venture and to never let go of it, he also told Kaz, Sarah, and Peyton where he was going so they would know where he is if he was gone too long. He also checked in from other players that came from there about how the weather was like there and if there were any severe blizzards today. He took every necessary precaution; he should have been relatively "safe" in Glacier Plains today but he wasn't. He did not take in account of the unforeseen variables, namely the Creature battles or inaccuracy of the weather reports from his fellow players, and now he was paying for them. He was here to get a new scan of a supposedly supped-up Tangath Toborne, instead he finds himself in the middle of a territory battle between two denizens of this icy Hell. Tom had done nothing to provoke their ire and knew nothing about these two Creatures, yet for some reason he was viewed as another challenger of the territory to the two Creatures. This was one of those unforeseeable variables that resulted in unconsciousness and the loss of his Scanner, death was far too slow….

Consciousness was not a very welcoming mechanism for Tom Majors, he sees only a black sky with the winds hurling snowing at an almost neck breaking pace. Panic immediately surges through Tom's body and makes him get up from the frosty ground; he looks through the piling snow for his Scanner but to no avail, his Scanner, unbeknownst to him, was taken as a prize by the winning Creature of the territory battle. Dread quickly over took his drowsy, cold body and a harsh realization that there was no way back to the Port Court or to other parts of Perim. He would have to navigate his way back to a less freezing part of Glacier Plains, but the problem was it was hard to tell which directions lead to escapement. He was trapped in this icy prison with no hopes of escaping, and he was alone and tired….and cold. Standing in a middle of tundra will not do him any good and magically waiting for his friends to find him, if they noticed in time, wasn't going to get him rescued or cure the chills. Tom Majors proceeds to walk north, or what he perceives as north, and tries to hold out hope that someone will find him.

Shakes were wracking his frame every second now; all of them seem to be increasing in aggression, he was shaking so violently that his teeth seem to clatter together now. He has been walking through this blizzard for about…an hour, a day, a month, or a year? He has lost his sense of time in this blizzard, all he knows is he's very cold and wants some warmth. A bowl of hot chili with warm cornbread and butter sounds good right about now, anything to quell his hunger and chills would be great right about now. Yet before him was just snow around him, and dirty snow beneath his feet, will this merciless winter ever cease? He continues to trudge on through the blinding snow with no destination in mind but to be found, he then sees an icy mountain with holes all around it and in it. These holes were caves and there might be a chance that some Creature, friendly or not, might be there. The Creature might take pity on him and help him out or at least relay a message to his friends if he should…he wasn't going to finish that gruesome thought.

The icy mountain seemed almost as welcoming as a mother's love at the moment, and he wasn't going to stand out here and die in this blizzard. He nearly stumbles into the nearest cave and is enveloped by the darkness of the cave. He feels, or tries to through his frost-bitten and mitten covered hands, the cave walls and tries to continue deeper into the cave. His lassitude was beginning to inhibit his self-coordination, he was beginning to wobble more than walking straight now. Due to the darkness of the cave and his chills, he trips over an icy rock and falls onto the cold ground. Pain was a great way to make his blood heat up in his body, also a great way to shake his drowsiness off. Crying about death and cursing some deity seems like a good idea, but a part of him, the dominant one, did not want to give up on life. He did not want to feel hopeless anymore; he did not want to die! He, bruised and chilled, unsteadily gets up and visibly limps onward. In due time he was able to see the darkness being dully lit, and soon he was able to see completely. The brightness reveals a room of hundreds of ice crystals, a reflection of a pale boy with blue ears and chapped lips greets Tom. The boy, or himself, looks like a walking corpse about to be frozen to death. Oh wait a minute that's going to be me in another hour, Tom thought grimly.

In the middle of the hall of hundreds of tiny ice crystals, is a large ice crystal sprouted up from the icy terrain. It was the perfect spot to rest for a bit, only enough to get some energy back and then he would go and explore the other caves to see if there was someone to help him. The ice crystal was colder than Tom could ever fathom, he felt like he was dunked into a bath of ice-cold water with ice cubes or skinny dipping in the Arctic Ocean. After a second, or a minute it seems, his hand was able to adjust to the coldness of the ice crystal and he finally puts his back against it and slides down to the ground. Oh he was bitterly cold, and he was waiting like some damsel for someone to whisk him away from this icy dungeon. Maybe Maxxor will come, with a hot blanket, and save him. Maybe Maxxor will try to rub his arms to get the circulation going again, but not too hard so he won't chaste Tom's copper skin. Maybe Maxxor will have to rub his chest with his hot, callous green hands to warm Tom's cold heart. Maybe Maxxor will kiss Tom's lips to generate some heat down in Tom's man…hot, he feels very hot now. It was like he was on the sun or on fire; he was just so very hot! Maybe those strange thoughts thoroughly "heated" his body, enough for him to feel like he was roasting on a stick like some marshmallow….

His white fur boots were the first to go, and then his socks, and then his snow pants, and then his furry white jacket until finally he was naked. He still felt hot, but less than before. He realizes that the clothes were just going to give him a heatstroke if he continued on wearing them; he didn't feel embarrassed but oddly at peace when he sat back down and leaned against the giant ice crystal. The smaller ice crystals now reflected a pale, sculpted body of the boy with blue toes, fingers, ears, and lips leaning against the giant crystal. The heat was still in his body, but now his eyes felt very heavy like someone put bricks on them. His bright blue eyes were almost shrouded by his pale, white eyelids. He almost nodded off a few times, but his resolve was far too great for his weariness. He refuses to go to sleep with this sudden heat in his body he now has a fighting chance to survive, someone is bound to rescue him now and he's very sure of that! Maxxor is probably leading a search party right now, and soon he'll be found! Maxxor is going to burst through the darkness and come to his aid! He refuses to let Maxxor see him asleep. He keeps his bright blue eyes open, waiting for that silhouette of Maxxor's to appear and save him…

Tangath Toborne, a lion humanoid OverWorlder, has finally found a cave to seek refuge in until this damnable blizzard to cease. He has very keen eyes that allow him to see in the dark, so he was able to avoid the rocks that tried to trip him up. He knows this is one of those icicle mountains on Glacier Plains, and he knows that a giant crystal resides deep in the mountain. The ice crystal does not do anything and is merely for "show" it seems, but it is an interesting sight to behold once in awhile. He has finally reached the center of the mountain where hundreds of smaller crystals reflect the image of Tangath Toborne and someone else….Tangath notices this and sees a human with black hair and a pale, nude body in the icy mirrors. Tangath then peers at the giant ice crystal where he sees this human boy leaning against, he did not waster anytime running to aid this human. He sees bright blue eyes staring at him, and believes that this human was still alive and could get help. Yet when he finally reaches there he realizes two things. One is that this human was a Chaotic player known as Tom Majors, a fond human friend of Maxxor's. The second is that his eyes were blank like no one was there, and that he was frozen to the ice crystal. The poor boy was still waiting for some hero to rescue him…


End file.
